Time
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: Me and my friend wrote this in her notebook, taking turns, at midnight, so cut us some slack. Angelus, Spike, Dru and Hope who is our invention travle in time to Sunnydale in 2001. Please r/r.


One there was a special little girl born. Her name was Hope Summers. She was unlike anything her parents had ever seen. She was strong, and had a mouth on her, also. She was seven, however, when they began to find out just how different she really was.  
  
Her parents had taken her into town, to go shopping and she got lost, and was lured into a dark alley. When she entered, a young man was standing there. He smiled at the little girl, who was to shy to speak at the moment.  
  
"Stay alive," he had told her, "And I'll see you when you turn fifteen."  
  
The girl then was magically transported back to her parents.  
  
Ever since, she had kept mostly to herself, hardly taking. But she did tell her parents about these weird dreams she had. They came about every other month, and began when she had turned thirteen.  
  
She dreamed she had woken up, and a bleach-blond man was standing outside her window.  
  
"Can I come in?" he had asked her.  
  
Hope was transfixed, "Yes." She had whispered.  
  
As soon as the man got in, he grabbed her, and pulled her into her closet. He then sunk his gleaming white fangs into Hopes neck. She tried to pull away, but the man was so strong, that she soon gave up. Just when she felt like she couldn't loose anymore blood, he licked the wound closed, and pulled back.  
  
"Goodnight, then, my dear." He had laughed, "I won't kill you, If you are wondering. Just feed."  
  
"Who, who, are you?" she managed to get out.  
  
He had just winked and left. She saw the man two months later, and he just came in. He kept feeding on her every other month, till about a year and two months later.  
  
She had asked who he was and this time, he had replied, "Bloody Hell! You ask too many questions. I am Spike, or William The Bloody. I need you to come with me now, on a little walk, Hope."  
  
The girl shook with fear, "How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Hope, I know a lot of things about you, more then you probably know about yourself."  
  
"But, I don't want to go."  
  
"Come on luv, what can I do to you that I can't do here?"  
  
"It's not you that I'm worried about, Spike. It's others." She stood up from her sitting position, and fell back down, "I don't think I can walk now."  
  
Spike growled, "Pet, get up. And you are mine. My food. I wouldn't even let my sire feed of you."  
  
"Well, alright, if you promise." She said, still sitting.  
  
"I promise. I want you to met Angelus. He is kinda nice for a vampire. Dru will also be there. Darla wants to stay."  
  
Hope smiled, and struggled to stand up, "If I'm only food to you, why don't you let me stay?"  
  
"Because, luv, you have something else, something we need you for. Not just you blood. Come, let me help you." He extended his hand, and Hope took it.  
  
He lead her out the open window, and took her to a spot in the woods, about half a mile away.  
  
Angelus was the first to see them, "That's the girl? Your feeding off her, she's so young."  
  
Dru looked at her, "Awe, she's so sweet. Can't I play with her, Spikey?"  
  
Angel shot her a glare, and Spike said, "Dru, I promised her no one would hurt her."  
  
Hope wondered If all vampires were bad, form that statement.  
  
"So why are we here?" asked Hope, her voice shaking slightly, she had just lost amount of blood to Spike, but her voice rang with a little to much attitude.  
  
"Were going to visit your great-great-great-granddaughter, Buffy." Spike answered.  
  
"Ew. Who would name their kid Buffy?" Hope commented.  
  
"Your great-great granddaughter, Joyce."  
  
"Well, who would name their kid Joyce, for that matter."  
  
Angelus growled, "Get her in,"  
  
Dru grabbed Hope, and forced her into a small hole in a tree, which widened, and then Spike and Angel followed, Dru was in.  
  
"Good," Angelus said, "Lets go."  
  
In a vortex of light, they were gone.  
  
As they stepped out, Hope was amazed. They're carriages with out horses, off to the side, and all kinds of things.  
  
"What year is it?" she asked Spike suddenly.  
  
"2001. Why do you care." He answered.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" Hope asked, "Have I done something wrong? Are you messengers from God?"  
  
Spike laughed, "Bloody hell! We're Vampires, not Angels, Hope." He winked at Angel, "Though you can't be to sure about this guy." He said, looking at Angelus.  
  
Angelus didn't hear him; he was looking off into the night.  
  
"And were here because we need to kill your great, great whatever, who is a evil demon,"  
  
Hope looked confused, "I thought you were bad."  
  
"Oh, we are." Spike said with a grin, "Just we need to help kill off a bad guy, who is too bad."  
  
Angelus growled at Spike, who grinned. Then two figures emerged into sight. One looked a lot like an older version of Hope, and another looked a lot, too much, like Spike.  
  
"Next time you get yourself into trouble," Hope girl was saying, "I'm not saving you."  
  
"Likewise." Said Spike, "Not that I would need you to."  
  
Then they saw the group, "What the hell!" They both said.  
  
"What's Angel doing here?"  
  
"Dru? I that you?"  
  
"So this is what I look like when I'm old."  
  
"Spike, why are you hanging out with another girl?"  
  
Comments filled the air.  
  
And then Buffy said, "Who are you?"  
  
"We are from the past, and are here to kill, I mean save, you."  
  
Future-Spike snorted. Past-Spike shot him a look.  
  
Buffy looked at Angelus, "Angel, " she asked.  
  
Future-Spike shook his head, "Angelus."  
  
Buffy nodded, and turned away, but quickly looked back.  
  
"Well, then. Why do I get a feeling that three members of the ex-Fang Gang are up to no good."  
  
Angelus smiled, "I'm hurt."  
  
Buffy looked unimpressed, "You'll be a lot worse when I'm done with you."  
  
Angelus grinned, "Is that a challenge."  
  
"Yes, and F.Y.I., you have a soul in the future."  
  
"NO Way! Spike why didn't you tell me." Angelus demanded.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I was to busy looking in on other things," he said, winking at Buffy and himself.  
  
Buffy looked Sick, and Spike made gagging motions.  
  
But Buffy wasn't done with Angelus yet, "Not only do you have a soul, you spend your time helping the. ..." Spike raised his hand, stopping her.  
  
Future Spike hissed in her ear, "Kill him, and kill the Angle you know. Kill me, kill me. Kill Dru, likewise, and kill Hope." He left that hanging.  
  
"Well, then maybe I'll stake the past you." She grinned.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't you get anything?" If you kill them, you kill there future too."  
  
"Well, then can I at least kill Dru?"  
  
"Don't waist your energy on that." Past-Spike grinned.  
  
"I still don't get why I'm here." Hope said, "I'm a fourteen year old girl in 1875."  
  
"Who are you, then and what are you really doing." Buffy said pretty agitated.  
  
"I'm Hope, your great something grandma. Spike brought me here for some reason." She said.  
  
Buffy looked confused, "Your confusing me. Come on Spike lets go see Giles."  
  
Future Spike waved, "See ya'll later. " he grinned, and walked off with Buffy.  
  
Angelus turned and pinned Spike to the tree, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A SOUL," he raged.  
  
Spike shrugged, " Like I said, paying attention to other things."  
  
Angelus growled, "Like what."  
  
"Stuff."  
  
Dru was getting impatient, " I wana play," she said, pouting.  
  
"Hey, can we come with you," Past-Spike called, still pinned up on to the tree at Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy turned around, say where Spike was, laughed and called back, "Whatever, come on."  
  
As soon as they got there, Buffy yelled out, "Giles, we have a problem."  
  
Giles came out of the room, with Future-Angel behind him.  
  
"Yes, we do." Angel said, looking behind Buffy and Spike, "Yes. We really do."  
  
"Why are you here? ' Buffy asked him.  
  
"I'm here, because a memory sent me."  
  
"Okay. Well, this is Hope. She's related to me."  
  
"I still don't get why Spike brought me here. Will some one just explain?" Hope said.  
  
Angelus said, "No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We already told you."  
  
Hope shot him a dirty look, "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Yeah, well, you were stupid enough to invite a complete stranger, outside your window into your house, so I figure you must be stupid enough to by that theory."  
  
Hope turned to look at him, and Buffy, Angel, Giles, and Future-Spike got a good look at the licked closed wound on her neck.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked, looking at her neck.  
  
Hope smiled a sad, soft smiled and looked at past Spike. Buffy got it then and there.  
  
Future-Spike and Angel looked away.  
  
`Then Future Spike said, "There here to turn you, luv. Before you can do anymore damage for good."  
  
Angel was about to say something, when Buffy said to Spike,  
  
"And since they have Hope. .. ..." Spike nodded, and said,  
  
"As long as they have her, they can blackmail us."  
  
"That's right." Said Angelus, and grabbed Hope. HE was about to lick the wound open, when Past-Angel said,  
  
"She's lost enough blood tonight, Angelus. Don't."  
  
"What did you say? " Angelus growled.  
  
"He said get off me, you slime covered git." Hoppe supplied.  
  
Future Spike rolled his eyes, and when and shoved Angelus on the floor, and threw Hope to his past self.  
  
Angelus jumped up, to attack him, but grabbed Giles instead. Buffy was about to dust him, when she remembered that she couldn't.  
  
She was going to have to fight a vampire she couldn't kill. She was so happy.  
  
Buffy kicked him down, and Spike and Angel came to help. Dru want to help past Angel, and mumbling, Spike went along. Hope and Giles slowly eased out of the room. The battle was going to get ugly.  
  
And the enemies couldn't be killed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: By: FanFreak and her friend, who isn't a writer on this site, so lets just call her The Buffy Freak56445445454. Kay? Well, we wrote this at midnight, well watching Pearl Harbor, so cut us some slack. Good, you're nice. If there was a bad seen, my friend wrote it. And be glad we didn't do what we were about to do. Twist the Fang Gang around totally. As in: Darla is Spikes sire, Spikes Is Angels, and Angels is Dru's. I swear, TBF56445445454 almost did. Hehehe, by. 


End file.
